Repulsor Executioner
Repulsor Executioner in combat.]] The Repulsor Executioner is a variant of the Repulsor anti-gravitic main battle tank used by the Primaris Space Marines of many different Chapters. It is the most heavily armed battle tank commonly available to the Adeptus Astartes in the late 41st Millennium, and possesses a rare combination of maneuverability and tactical flexibility. The designs for the first Repulsor Executioners were heavily inspired by the versatility of the Razorback armoured personnel carrier. Like the Razorback, the Executioner sacrifices a portion of its troop transportation capabilities so as to house additional capacitors, plasma cells, ballistic Cogitators and other, more esoteric machineries. History For millennia Mankind had lost the secrets to constructing anti-gravity devices, which only a few relics from the Dark Age of Technology remaining. It was the discovery of an ancient STC by the famed Arkhan Land that led to a breakthrough in rediscovering and restoring this potent technology to the Imperium during the Great Crusade. The ancient Mechanicum and its Adeptus Mechanicus successor was able to once more produce anti-gravitic generators and impeller units that -- while nowhere near as elegant or refined as those heretical technologies used by certain xenos species like the Aeldari -- were robust, reliable and could be adapted for use on a variety of hulls, from light reconnaissance craft like the Land Speeder right up to the Astraeus super-heavy grav tank. After the opening of the Great Rift, with the direct sanction of both Roboute Guilliman as Lord Commander of the Imperium and the Fabricator-General of Mars, a select handful of chosen Tech-priests like Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl continued research and development into new gravitic battle tanks with which to bolster the battle lines of the Adeptus Astartes. Role Repulsor Executioner armed with a Heavy Laser Destroyer on the main turret.]] Though some Chapters, such as the Iron Hands and the Aurora Chapter, use Repulsor Executioners as armoured escorts for their dedicated troop-carrying tanks, many favour them as transports for Hellblasters and other specialist Primaris squads. In this capacity, the tanks thrum across the battlefield with guns blazing. Whether armed with Macro Plasma Incinerators or Heavy Laser Destroyers, the Executioners unleash fusillade after punishing fusillade, their primary armaments combining with a wealth of secondary weapons to blast the enemy into ruin. Should an enemy somehow survive its attack, the Repulsor Executioner can also deploy a squad of Primaris Space Marines to finish them off. The vehicle can transport 6 Primaris Marines in standard Mark X Tacticus Power Armour or 3 in the bulkier Mark X Gravis battle-plate. Like the Repulsor, Repulsor Executioners are able to discharge directed pulses of gravitic force through their ventral grab plates; these they unleash right before their passengers disembark, smashing any surviving foes flat and leaving them suppressed and helpless as the Primaris Battle-Brothers leap from their transports' hatches to deliver their kill-shots. Unit Composition *'1 Repulsor Executioner' *'3 Repulsor Executioners in Spearhead Detachment' Wargear Repulsor Executioner and Repulsor, from left to right.]] *'Macro Plasma Incinerator' *'Heavy Laser Destroyer (Optional replacement for Macro Plasma Incinerator)' *'Heavy Onslaught Gatling Cannon (Mounted co-axial on main turret)' *'2 Fragstorm Grenade Launchers' *'2 Storm Bolters' *'Twin-linked Icarus Ironhail Heavy Stubbers' *'Ironhail Heavy Stubber' *'Twin-linked Heavy Bolter (Hull-mounted)' *'Icarus Rocket Pod' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications The technical specifications of the Repulsor Executioner main battle tank have not yet been made available by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 86-87, 158 *Warhammer Fest UK 2019: Live Blog *Games Workshop Website Primaris Repulsor Executioner *Warhammer Community - Successor Chapter Showcase: Paul Norton's Iron Ravens (Images) Gallery UltramarinesRepulsorExecutionerHeavyLaserDestroyer.jpg|An Ultramarines Repulsor Executioner armed with a Heavy Laser Destroyer moves into battle. RepulsorExecutionerDorsalMini.JPG|An Ultramarines Repulsor Executioner armed with a Macro Plasma Incinerator, dorsal view RepulsorExecutionerMacroPlasmaIncinerator.JPG|An Ultramarines Repulsor Executioner armed with a Macro Plasma Incinerator and Heavy Onslaught Gatling Cannon on the main turret RepulsorExecutionerHeavyLaserDestroyer.JPG|An Ultramarines Repulsor Executioner armed with a Heavy Laser Destroyer and Heavy Onslaught Gatling Cannon on the main turret File:RepulsorExecutionerPropulsionDetails.jpg|Details of an Ultramarines Repulsor Executioner's rear thrusters and anti-gravitic generators Category:R Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Primaris Space Marines Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles